6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Steve
Big Steve is the owner of the Big Squeeze. He is short in stature and speaks with a Texas accent, and his white mustache suggests that he is an elderly man. His normal outfit (and the only one he's seen wearing) consists of a cowboy hat that obscures his hair and the top half of his face, a white shirt, a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, a thick belt, and a bolo tie. Biography Big Steve was introduced in "A Lime to Party" as the owner of the Big Squeeze. He showed up in order to inform Caitlin that as sales were way down due to the presence of the Party Lime, he was considering moving the store to a strip mall, as he didn't believe he could compete. When the lime ended up moving out of the store instead thanks to Jonesy's shenanigans, he agreed to let the Squeeze stay in the Galleria Mall. Prior to this episode, Caitlin did not know whom her employer was. However, she found out who he was between "The Big Sickie" and "A Lime to Party," since she knew who he was when he arrived in the latter episode. It is not known how she found out; it is possible that she conversed with him at some point between the two episodes, or that he showed up at the stand. His next major appearance came in "Awake the Wyatt Within," where he promised Caitlin a bonus if she kept sales up while he was away at the Calgary Stampede. While Caitlin's sales lagged due to her blender breaking, when Big Steve came back and found the the blender was broken, he was ready to buy a new one as he recognized that it had worn out from wear and tear (and, as he noted, the blender in question had lasted far beyond its average life). He also appeared in "How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas," as Jonesy's boss for a temporary holiday job. He had Jonesy dress up in a snowman costume, and worked him hard to make sure that he was always walking around and increasing Christmas cheer. He ended up firing Jonesy when he heard that Jonesy had groped a woman (it was actually Caitlin dressed in the snowman costume grabbing onto a nearby woman in order to break her fall when she stumbled). His final appearance came in "Out Of This World," when Caitlin called him after her blender broke. However, this time, he demanded that she fix it on punishment of firing. In this instance, he may have known that blenders don't naturally break as quickly as this one did (and, if this was his intuition, he was right, as Caitlin's earring fell into the blender), or he may have been undergoing stress in some other part of his life. Appearances *"A Lime to Party" *"The (Almost) Graduate" (cameo) *"Awake the Wyatt Within" *"How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas" *"Out Of This World" Trivia *Due to his manner of dress and enjoyment of the rodeo, it can be assumed that Big Steve has an interest in cows and ranching. It is possible that he is or was a rancher of some description himself in addition to owning a juice stand at the mall. *Big Steve apparently owns a hot tub, as he is seen lounging in one in "Out Of This World." *Big Steve does not seem to be heavily involved in the operation of the Big Squeeze, as Caitlin usually works with no supervision and has closed the Big Squeeze at leisure with no repercussions. *It is unknown what Big Steve's last name is. Gallery BigSteveR.jpg|Big Steve. CC&BS.jpg|Caitlin and Big Steve. BigSteve01.jpg|Big Steve ready to go on a trip. RhodeoSteve.jpg|Big Steve ready for the rodeo. BigSteve02.jpg|Examining a blender. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters